Unnoticed Feelings
by chanek3
Summary: Lissana is back.Natsu won't leave her side.What will happen to Lucy?Will she look for another partner? Read and find out.DUHH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people this is my first fanfic ever! And I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail**

_Blah blah- _thoughts

"Blah blah"- talking

* * *

><p><span>Unnoticed Feelings<span>

Lucy was really happy that that Lissana was back because Natsu was off her back. Lucy felt happy that Natsu wasn't bugging her to go to a mission with him that day. All she wanted to do was finish one of her novels chapter.

Lucy wasn't stupid she knew Natsu wanted to spend time with Lissana, so she wouldn't go bother them when they were sitting in a table laughing at something Natsu did. After a while it became a routine to just sit at the bar at Fairy Tail.

It was time to pay her rent so she needed to go on a mission. Natsu wasn't in the guild all that day so Lucy decided to ask Gray to go with her. Lucy saw Juvia stalking Gray and knew that Juvia was going to call her "juvia's love rival" **again**.

"Hi Gray, you want to go on a mission with me?" Lucy said earning a glare from Juvia.

"Sure" Gray said without knowing he was already taking off his cloth.**lol**

Lucy took a mission about capturing thieves that were assaulting people in a town.

_It has a high reward and I have Gray so it won't be hard._

They were already in the train station waiting for the train to depart.

"Oh yeah, Lucy were is Natsu?"

"I don't know haven't seen him all day,"

Lucy answered wondering where Natsu was. Lucy didn't want to admit but she missed Natsu after not talking to him in days.  
>She knew Lissana was important to him, but she was feeling lonely. Gray just stared at Lucy guessing what she was feeling. Gray wanted to distract her so she wouldn't be all depressed.<p>

"Hey, but you at least got me eh!" Lucy laughed at the expression Gray did while saying that.

"Yeah, I know thank you for that." Lucy said with a smile, that Gray wanted to see.

Lucy didn't want to feel lonely again; she had known that feeling since she was small and didn't want to feel it again.

"Umm…Gray," Lucy said. "Do you want to be partners?"

*BAck at the Guild*

Natsu didn't want to leave Lissana's side, he was afraid that if he left her, she would disappear. It happen once and he wouldn't let it happen again. Natsu and Happy had spent a lot of time with Lissana that they didn't notice that Lucy was gone.

After a while when he felt secure that Lissana wasn't going to disappear they let her be alone. Happy and Natsu were walking around Magnolia aimlessly without a destination.

They had a feeling that they forgot something. They were both deep in thought that didn't notice that they were in front of Lucy's house. When they realized that they were in front of the house. Happy and Natsu yelled

**"Oh, it was the weirdo!"**

"Oi, Happy how come we haven't seen Luigi around?" Natsu exclaimed smelling Lucy's faint smell in her house, when they entered her house. Happy didn't answer because he was already looking through Lucy's drawers.

They got bored waiting for Lucy to return, they didn't know Lucy left for a mission, so they decided to check in the guild. When they entered the guild, they didn't find Lucy. They also noticed other people were missing. Wendy, Charles, Erza and even the stripper, which he really didn't care.

_Did Lucy go on a mission without me?_ Natsu asked himself not noticing that he just thought of only Lucy. _Maybe Mira will know_

Mirajane notice Natsu going towards her.

"Hi Natsu, what do you need?" "Well I was wondering were Lucy was and thought that maybe you knew." Mira not wanting to tell Natsu that Lucy went with Gray on a mission just kept on looking at him without saying a word. Knowing that Natsu would get mad that Lucy is in a mission with Gray and not him. "Mira?" Natsu standing there waiting for an answer. Lissana who was sitting with Juvia in a nearby table heard Natsu asking about Lucy.

Lissana knows were Lucy went because Juvia told her. She stood up and walked in the direction of Natsu.

Lissana didn't like when Natsu thought of Lucy. She was told by some of the guild members that Natsu goes to Lucy's house and sleeps there. That Natsu, Happy, and Lucy would always go on missions together. She was relief when she hadn't seen Lucy for a while, and that Natsu seemed to forget about Lucy. Thinking that Lucy wasn't going to be a problem anymore she decided to be alone for a while without Natsu and Happy. That was a mistake because it hasn't been a day and Natsu was already asking about Lucy.

Lissana was behind Natsu and decided to jump on his back to distract him, so he would stop thinking about Lucy. When Natsu felt arms wrapping around his neck he thought it was Lucy. He was grinning thinking that Lucy didn't leave him. He stopped grinning when he noticed that the person didn't have Lucy's smell. Recognizing the smell Natsu turned around saying

"Oh, hey Lissana. Feeling a little disappointed that it wasn't Lucy

Unwrapping her arms off Natsu's neck, she led him out of the guild.

"Happy and Natsu, come on I want to go on a picnic."

"But we were asking about Luce,"

"Aye," Happy finally said entering the conversation.

Lissana was getting tired of talking about Lucy.

"She went on a mission with Gray a few days ,"Lissana said annoyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! I really hope you enjoy it! Reviews pls! <strong>**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unnoticed Feelings**

**Super long time to update, but here I go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>Lucy has just asked him to partner with him, and Gray didn't know what to say. Did something happen with Lucy and Natsu that no one was aware of. Were they not partners anymore?<p>

Lucy assuming what Gray was thinking, decided to speak first.

"I …I mean just for some missions. It's just that I don't want to bother Natsu so much, because he is …um… busy."

Lucy hoping that Gray wouldn't ask more questions and accept the answer. Gray hadn't said anything for a while, and Lucy was getting nervous. Had he caught her lying?

Sigh, "Look, I may not know what happen between Natsu and you, but just know that I am here for you. I won't pressure you to tell me, and yeah I'll be your partner for 'some missions'.

Lucy POV

I just stood there, not moving and inch as Gray said those words.

Oh My, why am I such a bad liar. Even though things didn't go bad, when Gray kind of figured my problem, I wanted to deal it without involving someone. Anyways I am thankful he accepted my request and won't pressure me to tell him about my feeling and thoughts. Right now I won't' tell him, but maybe later when I am ready.

Natsu POV

Lucy...

Why would she go with Ice freak? Did he trick her? Yeah that had to be it.

Imma kick his ass, when he gets back. Just a few days, and his ice ass will be melting. Haha I can't wait.

Thinking so much, made me hungry. "Mira!"

Normal POV

Lissana was left behind, forgotten by Natsu. She didn't know what Natsu was thinking. She had seen Natsu face turned to angry to confused, then happy, she could guess. But why? Shouldn't he be angry at Lucy, yelling why or beating up people. The Natsu she knew really did change.

She wanted to be with Natsu. But seeing him change a little, was making it harder for them to be together. Or maybe not him, but someone was changing him.

An image of Lucy ran through her mind. Another one of them smiling like nothing else matters. Fooling around with Happy, in the guild.

Then it clicked! Natsu likes Lucy.

Maybe she was a bit too late. Maybe if she hadn't 'died', would things gone different. But maybe, just maybe, she could still win Natsu over.

* * *

><p><strong>I know short chapter, but I don't have much time. Next one will be longer. Review please. Any kind of review is welcome. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
